


Finally home

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Oliver is rescued from Prometheus, but discovers Felicity's chair in the bunker is suspiciously empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, here's my little post 5x16 fic based on some fun spec I've been seeing for upcoming episodes. I wrote this late at night with no beta, so don't judge my typos, please. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Oliver hobbled into the bunker, Digg carrying half his weight. His best friend dragged him to the med table and hurried to grab the first aid kit.

“Thank you, all of you,” Oliver told the team in a cracked voice. Days of torture at the hands of Prometheus had ended with the team storming in to rescue him. They looked none the worse for wear, as the rescue had been surprisingly easy. Adrian Chase has gotten out of there the minute the team had showed up.

They knew why as the TV screen on the wall of the bunker showed Oliver’s ex-girlfriend interviewing the D.A./villain on TV. Team Arrow watched in shock as Mayor Oliver Queen was outed as the Green Arrow, and all of Susan’s evidence was presented. Chase ended the interview by reminding the community that the mayor himself had ordered the police to shoot to kill the vigilante.

Oliver heaved a sigh and hunched his shoulders. He really could not take much more. He felt completely and utterly defeated. He turned his head toward the center of the bunker to catch a glimpse of who always made him feel a little better, only to find her seat noticeably empty.

“Where’s Felicity?” he asked, but he could guess she was probably with whatever new friends she had made to help her gather intel. The friends she didn’t want to tell him about. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the nervous, panicked looks the team exchanged.

“Where is she?” He asked again, in his deep, angrier voice.

“She’s gone, man,” Diggle said. With a sigh, he pulled up a chair and sat across from Oliver.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it turns out the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree when it comes to Talia al Ghul. She took a play directly from daddy’s handbook,” Diggle said. “Turns out she was the leader of the hacker group Felicity had gotten herself involved in. They sold information to the highest bidder around the world.”

“What the hell? Do they have Felicity?”

“Well, an organization that markets information needs one of the best hackers in the world. So in exchange for your location…they demanded…”

Oliver didn’t need Diggle to finish that sentence.

_No, no, no, not Felicity. They could not take her._

“It’s just like when the League wanted you as Ra’s heir. They wanted Felicity. And I’m starting to suspect your kidnapping was all a ploy to get her to go deeper into their organization,” Diggle said. “Felicity would do anything to save you.”

“But I would never want that,” Oliver said. “Not at the cost of Felicity.”

The team was silent for a minute.

“We have to get her back,” he said angrily. “Can someone find somebody I can put an arrow in and get her back?”

“Oh Helix doesn’t have her,” Curtis said. Oliver turned on him in shock. “Um, I guess we should have led with that information, huh?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“It turns out you and Diggle prepared blondie better than they ever expected,” Wild Dog said. Oliver gritted his teeth at the nickname he gave Felicity. “On a past visit, she rigged their computers to blow up in case she ever had to get out of their quickly. Surprised Talia and sucker punched her and got out of dodge.”

“Lyla took her where she could not be found by Helix – somewhere completely off the grid,” Dinah said.

“Where?” Oliver asked.

“Where you’re going too, now that you’ve been outed as the Green Arrow and are public enemy number one,” Diggle said. “The plane is ready, we just gotta get you to the airport.”

“Fine, whatever, just take me to her,” Oliver said, jumping off the med table and grabbing a shirt. He didn’t even bother looking back at the bunker or the city he was leaving behind.

***

Felicity looked around at her hopefully temporary home and groaned. How had Oliver survived here for years? She had it even easier than him, not that ARGUS had set up a small safe house on Lian Yu, she had running water from a well and solar power. But she was completely cut off from the outside world.

The week she had been here was the longest she had ever gone without touching a computer. She was starting to go through withdrawals. And she had not heard from anyone on the team since she had arrived. But she supposed she couldn’t expect news to come from a message in a bottle or anything.

She hoped beyond hope that Oliver was alright. She had managed to get the intel of his whereabouts from Curtis before blowing Helix’s servers and getting the hell out of there. She called the emergency number Lyla had given her, and she was taken to safety immediately. She gave the ARGUS director all the information to bring Helix down while they were vulnerable.

She could only hope and pray that they were able to do it and Team Arrow was able to save Oliver in time. Lyla had agreed to take her to a safe location while ARGUS brought down the organization, and for as long as it took afterwards to track down all the affiliate hackers around the world who might seek retaliation against her. Not to mention, Talia.

Felicity heard the ding of the microwave behind her and pulled out the packaged meal she had grabbed from ARGUS’ fully stocked pantry.

“Mac and chees for months,” she muttered into the steaming food. Her bite was interrupted by the sound of a plane engine overhead. She dropped her meal on the table and ran out of the house toward the beach.

She held in her scream of joy when she saw Oliver disembark from the small plane that had landed. She ran at him full speed and threw her arms around his neck, and he returned the embrace tightly as well.

“Felicity, thank God,” he whispered into her hair.

“Oliver, you’re alive. Are you OK, did they hurt you?” she asked as she pulled away from him to inspect him for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he said, but grimaced when her hands came in contact with his bruised rib.

“You are so not fine, mister. What did they do to you? Talia showed me a video of them punching you, and hurting you in other ways, and just one of you screaming, and Oliver I almost…”

Oliver cut off her rant with a kiss. She froze for a moment before returning it passionately. After all they had been through, all the secrets, lies, danger and pain, they just pushed aside for one moment to be lost in each other.

“Fe-li-city,” he said when he finally pulled away from her lips, but he put their foreheads together. “Really, I’m fine. You’re fine. We will be OK. Although we will have to be roommates and castaways on this island for a while.”

“You mean you didn’t come here to take me back?”

Oliver shook his head.

“Lyla wanted me to tell you that Talia escaped their custody so they want you to stay here safe for the time being,” he said. “And I’m publicly out as the Green Arrow with a shoot to kill order hanging over my head.”

“So you are just going to stay here for a while? How will you stop Prometheus and fix this mess?”

“You built us a great team Felicity. We’re just going to have to trust that Digg and the rest can find a solution,” Oliver said. “And besides, Thea and Roy came back in town too.”

“What about Susan?”

“That’s over,” he said. “Apparently, you were right and she could not be trusted. And besides, I never should have started dating her in the first place.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was still in love with you,” Oliver said.

“Oliver…that kiss was nice, but…” Felicity started to say.

“I know, I know, we have a lot to work on,” Oliver said. “But Felicity, please tell me there’s a chance. Please tell me I still have a chance to be your always.”

Felicity looked down at their hands that had somehow joined together when she hadn’t noticed. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

“Good thing we have plenty of time on our hands to talk and work things through,” she said. “Because I have a lot of things to say. And you know I get really chatty when I can’t access the Internet.”

Oliver grinned back at her.

“Yeah, I remember from our road trip. That cabin in the National Forest. I thought you were going to go insane,” he said.

“Well, you found ways to shut me up,” Felicity said with a mischievous grin. “And after we have those important conversations, maybe you can try some of those again.”

She grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the safehouse. Oliver was secretly wishing the team would take their time solving the problems back in Star City. Five years ago he had desperately wanted to get off this island and go home. Today, he realized that wherever he was with her, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~ Jules


End file.
